Nuestra Historia de a Dos
by Fiore Naiem Lamperogue
Summary: Gray y Juvia son dos hermanos que por ciertas circunstancias, no quieren ser hermanos. Los dos se aman, pero no saben los sentimientos del otro. Gray, en un intento de controlarse, decide mantenerla alejada de él haciéndola pensar cosas que no son. Juvia ingresará a estudiar a Fairy Tail y Gray Fullbuster tiene un plan que piensa llevar a cabo sí o sí. [Incesto] Nalu Gale Jerza etc


**"Nuestra Historia de a dos"**

**Capitulo 1**

**Gray Pov**

Vale. Que alguien me diga ¿por qué demonios existen los hermanos? Esperen, no es que me moleste. De hecho, me gustaría tener un hermano y ...la tengo. Pero me molesta, tener por hermana a Juvia Fullbuster. No es nada personal... bueno, si, si es personal. ¿Es personal y estrictamente privado estar enamorado de tu hermana menor?¿Si? Entonces, es personal.

Cualquiera estaría saltando en un pie y diría que es genial vivir con la persona que te gusta. Pero créeme, no cuando es **TU ****HER-MA-NA**. Ya, un chico de diecisiete años no lo soportaría. Yo tampoco, pero lo intento y me controlo, el auto control es esencial, pero como soy un chico adolescente con las hormonas revoloteando por aquí y por allá, hay veces en las que de verdad, tengo que alejarme.

Jodido auto control, Jodida mi vida, Jodida mi hermana, Jodido mi padrastro, Jodidas las deidades, Jodido Natsu. ¡Jodido mundo!

Si tu caso es el mio, por nada del puto mundo dejes entrar a tu hermana a tu habitación, solo si no quieres perder el poco auto control. No, nada de eso. Así que...mejor, no hagas nada de lo que yo si ¿vale?

- ¿G-Gray? - Oh mierda. Has caso a lo que dije antes.

- J-Juvia...¿Qué...¿Qué haces en mi habitación? - pregunte desordenando mi cabello con mi mano, estaba nervioso. Para que vean lo que esta "niña" provoca.

- Mamá... dice que te alistes y bajes a desayunar, se...se hace tarde - me respondió algo nerviosa, bueno, no era el único. Cuasi nunca habla conmigo, así que supongo que debe ser incomodo para ella. Luego de decir aquello...se fue cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Sentí un escalofrío así que mire mi cuerpo y Oh, maldita maldición. Estaba precisamente como había venido al mundo, de no ser por la sábana. Pero maldita sea, ni siquiera se en que momento me saco la ropa. Es una costumbre de niño que nunca se me quitó y nunca supe de donde diablos la saqué.

Busqué mi ropa y comencé a vestirme, otro día de peleas con el jodido Natsu y el jodido Gajeel, escuela...golpizas por parte de Erza, y sin siquiera poder mirarle mucho a la cara.

De pronto recordé algo, un detalle muy importante. Juvia hoy ingresaba a Fairy Tail, a mi mismo curso y yo...tenía un pla reciente que pondría en marcha.

_Soy Gray Fullbuster y esta es mi historia._

* * *

Una joven chica de dieciséis años mantenía sus ojos cerrados. No había tocado su desayuno y quizás no lo haría. Abrió sus parpados dejando ver sus ojos de un hermoso azul cielo. Suspiró cansada de todo eso.

- ¿Qué sucede hija? te noto algo triste - se le acercó diciendo su madre. Ul, una bella mujer de cabello azul corto y ojos gris oscuro.

- No pasa nada mamá - respondió apoyando su rostro en una mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba la cuchara y revolvía la leche con cereales.

Al instante, Ul se preocupo -como toda madre- por su hija. Aunque luego de unos minutos de convenció de que debían ser problemas de adolescentes y sus típicos "primer amor". Seguro que si.

**Juvia Pov**

Vivir con quien amas es sencillamente genial. Pero de ahí, a que ese chico sea **TU HER-MA-NO**... horrible. No puedes hacer nada a su lado sin ponerte roja o nerviosa, no puedes saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla...porque eso hacen los hermanos ¿verdad?

Pues bien...no es divertido ver a TU hermano por la mañana, con el cabello alborotado y tapado hasta la cintura solo por una sábana, y entonces, es el momento en el que quieres tirarte sobre él y violarlo, pero maldita sea que no puedes porque es tu hermano.

Terminé lo más rápido que pude mi desayuno y me apresure a darme un baño. Para cuando terminé, me dispuse a salir del cuarto de baño, pero joder que me encontré a Gray Fullbuster.

Me ruboricé sin remedio al darme cuanta por enterada de que estaba frente a él solo con una que cumplía con tapar lo justo y necesario de mi cuerpo.

Me aparté rápidamente e intente aparentar serenidad en el trayecto hacia mi habitación. Algo que por supuesto, no logré. Fue lamentable.

Se comenzó a reír y maldita sea que no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Se estaba riendo...¡y de MI!¡Es una pesadilla!¡Se está riendo de Juvia!... Oh no, no otra vez.

- ¿De...¿De qué te ríes? - pregunté tartamudeando.

- Es que... - comenzó a hablar entre risas. Pero al parecer al instante se dio cuanta de algo que le cayó como un balde de agua fría y me respondió un seco "Nada, olvídalo"

Luego de eso, entró en el cuarto de baño que había utilizado yo anteriormente. Dejándome en el pasillo algo triste y decepcionada.

_Yo soy Juvia Fullbuster y esta es mi historia._

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? por favor díganme, estoy ansiosa por saber que piensan de ella. Es una situación...algo rara la de los dos. ¿No creen? **

**Dos hermanos enamorados el uno por el otro pero ninguno de los dos sabe lo que siente el otro. De hecho, piensan que se desagradan y por eso no se hablan. Hasta sus padres -creo- piensan eso. Después de todo, normalmente los hermanos se llevan bien, no todos pero si la mayoría.**

**Digan que piensan de mi historia ¿si? Me hacen sentirme una Dragona (?) cuando me lo dicen :33**

_Bientôt ma petite sauterelle :$$_

**(Para más información, consultar a google traductor -w-)**


End file.
